fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Mourne
|image = |kanji = アーサー モーン |romanji = Āsā Mōn |race = Lich (Undead Human) |birthday = Unknown |age = Mid-Twenties (Formerly) |gender = Male |height = 6'2 | weight = Unknown | eyes = Blue | hair = Ash Gray | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation =Iceberg Mammon |occupation = King of Iceberg Dark Mage |previous occupation = Great Knight of Iceberg |team = Tundra Knights |partner = |base of operations = Frozen Palace, Iceberg |status = Active |relatives = Deceased (Presumably) |marital status = Single |magic = Necromancy Frost Magic Sword Magic: Mordred Ring Magic |weapons = Unholy Sword Mordred |alias = Lich King Dark King of Ice Lich-King of Iceberg Master of the Everlasting Tundra }} }} (アーサー モーン, Āsā Mōn), otherwise known as the Lich-King (死体の王 (リッチキング); Ritchi Kingu; Shitai no Ou), and generally referred to by his epithets Dark King of Ice, Lich-King of Iceberg and Master of the Everlasting Tundra respectively, was a powerful Lich and the de-facto ruler of Iceberg, having been in power for several centuries after the tragic deaths of the Iceberg Royal Family. Originally a well-meaning Knight in the service of the Iceberg Royal Family, Arthur came upon the Mirror of Desire in the Glacier-Caves of Ava'dune and wished for the power to protect his homeland. The Mirror granted Arthur's desire, but at a price. The terms of the Mirror's contract demanded that Arthur betray the very people he swore to protect, the Iceberg Royal Family. Unable to ignore the contract, Arthur staged a coup d'etat and presumably slayed the entire Royal Family, much to his horror and disgrace. Unbeknownst to Arthur, the Mirror of Desire also cursed him with immortality to fulfill his wish and consequently bonded the Knight to the will of Mammon, a True Demon and the creator of the Mirror. Under the influence of Mammon, Arthur became the Dark King of Iceberg, using his Dark Magics to keep Iceberg in a state of perpetual winter to deter intruders and isolate it from the outside world. Arthur Mourne and his Tundra Knights were the primary antagonists of the Iceberg Lich Arc, having been commanded by their Demon Master, Mammon, to protect the Mirror of Desire from destruction by the hands of a vengeful Delilah Gardner and her friends at all costs, lest they become one of the grotesque Children of Greed should they happen to fail. Appearance Personality History Legend of Arthur Mourne Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Arthur possessed immense reserves of Magical Power, so much so he was able to keep the Country of Iceberg in a state of perpetual winter for more than three hundred years. Enhanced Strength: Arthur possessed the necessary strength to wield the two-handed Great Blade Mordred with one hand. Master Swordman: Necromancy Frost Magic Frost Magic (凍寒の魔法, Toukan no Mahō) was a Caster-type Magic and the Ancestor Magic of , , and . Due to the public's unfamiliarity with Frost Magic, it had often been marked as a Subspecies Magic of . It was practiced only by select group of Great Knights in the Land of Iceberg, such as Arthur Mourne. It was widely considered by the citizens of Iceberg. Frost Magic was generally considered to be a superior version of Ice Magic, being able to resist and consume normal Fire Magic with apparent ease. However, its effectiveness against Fire Dragon Slayer Magic remained unknown. Like with Ice Magic, Frost Magic possessed the ability to manipulate pre-existing ice and create new ice, using them as catalysts to create wide-spread ice phenomenon. Wielders were able to produce extreme blizzards, avalanches, and flash freeze anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. Arthur's Magic Sword, Mordred, served as an enhancer and medium for the Lich King's Frost Magic, significantly enhancing its effectiveness. *'Frost Magic: Forever Winter': Frost Magic: Forever Winter was the spell used by Arthur Mourne to put the Country of Iceberg in a state of perpetual winter for over three hundred years, causing extreme blizzards and heavy snowfall to prevent anyone from entering or exiting the country. *'Frost Magic: Tundra Wave': *'Frost Magic: Frozen Geyser': *'Frost Magic: Flash Freeze Explosion': *'Frost Magic: Unstoppable Avalanche': Sword Magic: Mordred Ring Magic Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō) was a Holder Magic that allowed to cast different types of spells with specially crafted . Arthur carried a set of five Magical Rings on his right hand called the Five Rings of Iceberg, royal artifacts originally kept within the Iceberg Treasury Vault. Legend stated the Five Rings of Iceberg were fashioned from the frozen remains of a Great Dragon found in the barren wastes of North Iceberg, surrounded in what appeared to be a tomb of energized Lacrima. Made from the remains of the Great Dragon and the energized Lacrima, the Five Rings were given to the Royal Family as a gift and symbol of their power. The Five Rings were originally wielded by the Kings of Iceberg, until the former King gifted it to the Iceberg Royal Magician, Charon Jotunheim. However, Charon was forced to part ways with the Five Rings due to him ferrying the last survivor of the Iceberg Royal Family to in order to escape Arthur's coup d'etat. The abandonment of the Five Rings allowed Arthur to come into possession of them, ultimately paving the way for his ascension to the Iceberg Throne unchallenged. The Lich King primarily used the Five Rings of Iceberg as Support Magic to supplement his own magic. - Teleportation Ring = - Barrier Ring = - Darkness Ring= - Primal Elemental Ring= - }} Notes Trivia *Arthur's Wish to the Mirror of Desire was the power to protect Iceberg. Due to the vague terms of Arthur's Wish, the Mirror of Desire exploited a loophole within the contract, giving him Aging Immortality to fulfill his Wish. Arthur realized too late that the Mirror of Desire betrayed him, forcing him to live on as a Lich when his body deteriorated to that of a walking cadaver. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a name, a famous individual, and a song: Artur, King Arthur and "The Mountains of Mourne": :*Arthur was a derivative of Artur, meaning "Bear-like", which was believed to had been of Latin or Celtic Origin. It was most likely derived from the Celtic word, artos ("bear"). It is largely a reference to Arthur's large bear-like figure. :*Arthur was a reference to King Arthur, a legendary British leader who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the late 5th and early 6th centuries AD. The details of Arthur's story are mainly composed of folklore and literary invention, and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians. Gallery File:Arthur-Arthas1.jpg References Literature References Documented References